Need to be with You
by Sansetto
Summary: Ethan finds himself standing outside of Danny's door after Aiden's talk with him during school.


**Need to be with You**

Ethan couldn't will his body to move, no matter how hard his mind yelled at him to. Nope, his feet remained firmly planted to the wooden porch of his beloved's home. He stood just outside the door, wanting to knock, but couldn't find the power to do so.

Blood was rushing in his ears and his hands felt clammy. He had been in such a rush to get here and now all he could do was just stand there and listen to his own racing blood. Never before had he been so hesitant.

_"Stop talking to Danny... Or I'm gonna rip the flesh off his face and eat it."_

Ethan shook his head violently to rid himself of the thought.

_"You're starting to like him... So if Deucalion asks you, would you kill him?"_

Ethan shivered at the thought and for a second his blood froze. He was so afraid that if Deucalion did catch wind of his little romance, the Alpha would ask such a thing. The part that really made Ethan's heart stop, is that he might actually do as Deucalion asks. He didn't want his status taken away, he didn't want to be an outcast again, taking the brunt of the pack. He didn't want to be an Omega again.

"No, no, no!" Ethan whispered harshly to himself, trying to rid himself of killing an innocent teenager.

"Ethan?"

Said teenager's head snapped up to see a sleepy-eyed Danny standing just inside the door way. He held onto a collar that was attached to a growling dog's neck and dressed in only a thin v-neck shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"Uh... Hi," replied Ethan with an awkward wave. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't, but Dean wouldn't stop barking and growling," said Danny, motioning to the dog. "So I thought he needed to go out."

Ethan couldn't believe he hadn't heard the dog barking.

"Wait, you named your dog Dean?" asked Ethan with an incredulous look. "As in, Supernatural? The guy that is played by Ackles?"

The werewolf didn't miss the shade of pink that momentarily flashed across Danny's cheeks. "I was obsessed with the show when we found him and he's a wolf shepherd mix, so he has always had a protective nature, so yes. I named him after a Supernatural character."

Ethan felt the corner of his lips twitch up into a smile.

"So did you come here to just wake me up and tease me about the names I choose for my pets, or is there something else?"

The werewolf's smile left as quickly as it had come. He suddenly felt a tightening in his chest and a familiar quiver of his bottom lip. He hated that his bottom lip quivered and he had thought he had outgrown it.

"Ethan?" Danny's voice suddenly sounded soft and concerned, no longer tired or sleep heavy. The normal teen let go of Dean's collar and gently grabbed Ethan's face with both of his hands. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The lacrosse player was then suddenly met with deep, teary brown eyes and was wrapped up in a hug that seemed to try to swallow him. He wrapped his arms tightly around Ethan, confused by his behavior.

"Hey, let's go inside and we can talk. Okay?" Danny suggested, pulling away a little.

Ethan nodded, still not letting go. Danny had to gently coax the werewolf to let him go and took his hand and led him inside, grabbing Dean as well. The dog trotted over to a dog bed that laid in a corner of the living room. Danny guided Ethan over to his couch and sat him down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" the lacrosse player asked, walking over into the kitchen area that was directly connected with the living room.

"Just some water will be fine," replied Ethan, taking a look around.

The house was very nice, in Ethan's opinion. It was big without being overly spacious and had nice modern touches without it looking like some overly rich person lived here. Sleek yet homey. A weird combination, but it seemed to fit.

"You sure? You look like you could use a shot of something and I know where my parents hide the key to the alcohol case," said Danny with a teasing wink.

Ethan smiled briefly. "Yeah I'm sure."

Danny shrugged and filled Ethan a glass of water before claiming a spot next to the werewolf on the couch. Once he handed Ethan his glass and settled himself in, he asked, "So what brings you to my house so late at night?"

Ethan fiddled with the glass in his hands. "Truthfully, I don't even really know. One second I'm at home and the next I have this urge, like I need to be with you for some reason. Like if I wasn't around, you'd get hurt." He took a drink of water. "But then I just suddenly froze. Right outside your door."

Danny hummed, before his lips quirked up into a smile. "I think someone became shy," he teased.

Ethan snorted, "Please, I don't do shy."

Danny smiled, unable to deny the fact. "So what made you think I was in danger?"

"I don't know, just a feeling. Maybe because of all the murders." Ethan could feel tears pricking at his eyes for reasons he didn't know. He rubbed furiously at his eyes.

"Hey," Danny said softly, tipping Ethan's head up. "I can assure you that I am perfectly safe and nothing is going to get me." He ended his statement with a smile.

Ethan nodded and pulled Danny into a hug, the closeness calming him slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm never usually like this."

Danny hugged the werewolf back and rubbed his back. "Why don't you stay the night? I probably wouldn't be able to sleep if I knew you were driving and you were emotional."

Ethan nodded and leaned into Danny, pushing the lacrosse player onto his back. The werewolf nuzzled into Danny's chest, listening to the teen's heartbeat pick up. The lacrosse player blushed slightly as Ethan settled on top of him.

"Why don't you take off your shoes and we'll get settled in for the night?" suggested Danny.

Ethan pushed himself off of Danny and went over to the door and slipped out of his shoes. He took off his jacket as well and hung it up on the coat rack. Danny then led him into his room, telling Dean to stay, when the wolf dog tried to follow them. The dog cocked his head to the side and sat himself right outside the door as Danny patted his head and shut the door.

"Don't you think he'll be lonely?" Ethan asked, as Danny flipped on his bedroom light.

"Naw, he can give up one night of not sleeping with me for one night," replied Danny, walking over to his dresser. "I don't have any shirts that'll fit you, but I here's a pair of sweatpants for you. I hope their not too short."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine," Ethan replied, giving Danny a kiss.

The lacrosse player quickly averted his eyes as Ethan unashamedly started undressing. The werewolf seemed to notice and smirked, stripping a little more sensually than he needed to. Danny scoffed when he caught onto what Ethan was doing and climbed into his bed.

"Hey, I'm fine with you looking," teased Ethan, climbing in behind the normal teen. "I know I look good."

"I think you're too arrogant," replied Danny.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Danny turned over and playfully hit Ethan on the arm, trying to not bluntly stare at said teenager's overly perfected chest.

Ethan chuckled in response and pulled the teen close, nosing at his hair slightly. He smiled softly, hearing Danny's heartbeat quicken. Something about being close to a normal human calmed the werewolf. He never knew why, but it did and Danny seemed to calm him even more than anyone else.

Before they both knew it, they were drifting off to sleep.

_~SANSETTO~_

Ethan hummed lowly as he felt something brush against his hand. He groaned when he felt a constant licking on his hand and waved his hand, trying to shoo it away. He opened his eyes and was met with Dean's snout. He went to pet the hybrid's head, only for him to begin growling.

"Okay, okay," huffed Ethan, sitting up and getting out of bed. "I get it. No touching."

He looked back at the bed and saw Danny wasn't there. He wandered out of the room, with Dean at his heels and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," greeted Danny, placing a plate of pancakes on the island. "I'm sorry if Dean woke you. I should have closed my door."

"Oh it's fine," replied Ethan. "I didn't know you could cook."

Danny laughed, running a hand through his hair, making it stick up. "This is barely cooking." The lacrosse player walked back over to the plate of pancakes. "How many do you want?"

Ethan didn't know what came over him, but he walked up behind Danny and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist. He nuzzled the back of Danny's neck and made a soft, pleased noise in the back of his throat.

Danny could tell something was up and turned around in the werewolf's hold. He gently grabbed Ethan's face and stroked his thumbs over the werewolf's cheekbones. He placed soft kisses on Ethan's lips and soon the werewolf was responding.

"There's just something about you," said Ethan breathlessly once they broke away. "Just something about you that makes me crazy. I just feel like I can't be away from you. Like if I am, I'll die."

Danny smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way, because I feel the exact same way."

Ethan looked Danny in the eyes and saw the want in the lacrosse player's eyes. Not just a sexual want, but an emotional want. Like he needed Ethan to recuperate his feelings. And in that moment that no matter what they would both need to be with each other.


End file.
